To See the Sun Rise
by in-it-for-these-beautiful-lies
Summary: After the War, Severus has to learn to reliy on Harry to help him recover. Tested and pushed to the their limits, they do not welcome the fact that they could be falling for each other. But then again when has love ever needed permission to let itself in?
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This Fic id Severus and Harry slash. So, don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, or any of it's characters, reguardless of of awesome that would be.

Chapter One : Venom's Depths

Fire.

Scorching Flames.

It fiiled his veins, burning him from the inside out. He tried to twist away from it, but found that he couldn't move. He was frozen there, inferno tearing him apart from the inside out. There was silence when there should have been noise. Or was it possible that the fighting was over already? Already? How long had he been drifting in fire? It seemed like seconds turned into weeks, there was no way for him to tell the time any longer. He needed to know if the boy had done it.

He needed to know why he wasn't dead.

He had no voice left and he wasn't sure as to why. Had he screamed his voice away? No, he barely had had time to utter his final words to the boy. Perhaps he had... Oh? A sudden coolness creep through his skin, his veins. It wiped out the fire like a day long downpour on a forest fire. He hadn't realized how wonderful it would be to be without the pain. It had been burned into his mind as a consetent these last few hours... Days, whatever they were. It was the most wonderful feeling that he had ever experianced.

As the noise slowy began to filter in, his focus began to slip. A sleeping potion, he resgistered vaguely. Surely if the Dark Lord had won, he wouldn't have others treating Severus's wounds. He would have left him lay in his own blood, dying. He had to hope, as he slid against the darkness, that the side he had risked his life for had won.

And he hoped, beyond any hope, that the boy had somehow managed to survive the horrible battle against the darkes wizard of their age. He hope, too, that he would wake soon. He needed to find the boy and correct himself. He had had visions and memories plague him while he floated in the fire. Those final words he had spoken where wrong, he had known it as soon as he said te words. It was the first time he had truely looked into the boy's eyes, and not through him. Harry Potter's eyes were not the same shade as his mothers. Severus remembered so clearly, for the first time in years, the exact color and shade that Lily's eyes were. And her son's eyes were not quite the same. Harry's eyes were two to three shades darker then Lily's had been, even on her worst of days. Her's had been the color of evergreen pines in the spring.

Harry's eyes were a deep emerald green, and for whatever reason, Severus thought that, in his fevered state, that was something that Harry needed to know.

Those same deep emerald green eyes were looking down at the former Headmaster as he twitched in his restless dream-like state. Madam Pomfey had put him under almost immedentally, claiming that it would be far better for Severus's safety if he were unconsinse during the admistration on the anti-venin and the healing potions she would have to give in.

Harry watched as slowly the potions began their work on the older man in front of him. He was twitching less and less, the look of pain was begining to fade from his face as well. It was perhaps the first time that he had ever seen his professer's face so clam. There where no lines on the man's face, from anger, impatience , or annoyance. It made the sleeping man look diiferent to him. There was no fimilar scowl, no glowering look. Instead the look on the his face was nearer to peaceful, which allowed Harry to realize that perhaps his professer wasn't as old as he had thought.

It was silly, Harry knew that Snape was the same age as his parents, but the man always looked so much older in his seriousness and anger. Little else had graced Snape's face in the last two decades. Harry sat in silence and simply watched the older man. Madam Promfey had informed him that Snape wouldn't be waking for quite some time, but he had refused to leave the mans side.

After all that had happened to them over the years, Harry had never imagined that Snape was looking out for him the entire time. It made the boy realize how much his professer had done things for him, simply to insure that Lily Evan's son would survive for as long and as best he could.

He had been so sure, when he had gone back to the shreiking shack that all he was going to be bringing out was a body. Instead he had sent his patronus to Madam Pomfrey, requesting her presense reguardless of what she was doing. There would be many other healers up at the castle by now, and Harry knew without a doubt that none of them would willingly help the spy. It had to be Madam Promfrey. And she had not disapointed him.

His own heart had nearly stopped when he had kneeled next to the Potions Master and heard slow shallow breathin, and a rapid pulse.

Somehow against all odds, Severus Snape had survived the venomous wounds inflected upon him, but Harry had immedentally known that he wouldn't make it much longer. He nearly cried with relief when the medi-witch had arrived in the doorway at the tunnel entrance.

He yawned, all the weariness and fatiuge from the battle finally catching up with him. Slowly he rested his arm on the side of Snape's bed. He laid his head down on his arm, curling his other arm around Snape's own, intertwining their hands and fingers. It was still unknown if the older man would wake or not. And if he did wake, Harry decided that he wanted him to know that someone had been there for him. Without a second thought as to why, emerald eyes slipped shut, allowing Harry to drift off into a light sleep, a small smile curled about his lips as he did so.

And for once, Harry'd dreams were peaceful.

Sometime in the night, Severus's hand tightened it's grip on Harrys, allowing them both the reassurance that someone was there for them.

a/n : well, Hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

much Love and Kisses

-beautiful lies-


	2. Chapter 2

To See the Sun Rise

A/n: A huge thank you to all of those who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome. I was so unbelievably happy that you like it. *hugs* Hopefully this chapter goes good as well. Enjoy.

Disclaimer : I suppose however impervient it is to inform everyone that I do not hold any claim of ownership or any such over these character or such and as it is I am yet to be disillusioned whatsoever because of it, I aquiess that it must still be put into written form. Simply put - I don't own Harry Potter.

I like big words :D (but somethimes it's hard for me to remember them lol)

Chapter Two

Slowly, light flitered into his vision. Bright white lights. With his first breath in the consciense world, Severus knew where he was. By whatever mercy he had been granted he had survived. Then, just as the light had flitered in slowly, so did the pain. It lanced through his body, but it was tolerable compared to the pain that had filled his body after he had been bitten by the snake.

He knew there was to be some damage however. The toxin in the snake had been evaluated and experimented with by him many times before upon the Dark Lord's request. Nerve damage was the worst. The whole system would be weak, he knew, but none the less shifted his limbs one by one.

He was worried when his left arm had refused to move. At all. He turned his head and met with a unexpected sight. There half one the bed, half on a infurmary chair, was none other than Harry Potter. The boy was sleeping quietly, one arm curled and cradling his head, the other wrapped around Severus's own arm and interlocked with his fingers, informing him that this was why he was unable to move it.

He stared at the boy for quite a while, until a quiet 'hem' caught his attention. He turned his head, eyes meting those of the medi-witch. Poppy smiled at him brightly, which made him feel a bit nervous for some reason. Perhaps it was just the fact that someone had seen him with Potter clutching at his arm.

"I trust that you feel somewhat better?"

At Severus nod she continued.

"Good, good. You been unconsicence for several day, six in fact Severus. A few hours more and it would have seen seven. I wasn't sure at first if you were going to make it. The venom had been in your system for hours before Mr. Potter here got back to you. He's hardly left your side, the poor dear. He was so frantick when he realised that you were still alive. I've tried to presuade him to go and rest elsewhere, but he refused. Perhaps be brought you a bit of his infamous surviver's luck by doing so."

While she was talking, her smile grew bigger and bigger as she watched the dark eyed man keep glancing down at the boy curled at his side. She was not stupid, she knew the two of them didn't get along at all.. Or atleast, they never had in the past. Something major had happened for this to occur. Perhaps the man she had observed for the last twently years would finally begin to be a bit softer on himself now that he had aquired a champion of sorts.

Severus was so caught up in his own thoughts that he barely heard Poppy's next words.

"You have some nerve damage I'm afraid, Severus. You will need some assistence for the next few weeks at the least. If you agree to it, Mr. Potter himself has volenteered to be your help, or atleast that was the opion that he voiced when I told him of the damage. That was several days ago, but I have doubts that he would suddenly withdraw the offer."

Black eyes just stared at her. Mentally, she was laughing at the solem, stunned man. However, she didn't let any of the emoition into her voice.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to gather some poitions for you to take, and check on some paitents in the next rooms. If Mr. Potter wakes, please let him know that we have already spoken."

With a curt nod, Poppy made her exit, giggling like a school girl when she closed the door behind her. Never had she seen such a look of disbelief on the Potions Master's face before.

Inside the room, Severus was staring that the door the medi-witch that just left through. He had heard her giggling through it and it puzzled him a bit. He glanced down again at the boy. WIth a soft sigh, he closed his eyes to the brightness of the room and without even realizing, gave the hand holding his a sight squeeze of reassurence as he drifed off into a light sleep.

Harry woke as Madam Pomfrey reentered the room. She eyed him as she continued on her way to her office. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with one hand. He gently tried to tug away with the second, but it refused to budge. He glanced down. The hand on his had tightened and now refused to relinquish it's grasp. He tugged a bit harder, trying to untangle their fingers. He looked up and over, trying to get Madam Pomfry's attention. Unable to do so, he let out a soft sigh and lowered his eyes to study yet again the man on the inferimary bed, and froze.

Severus was staring up at him, still looking just as relaxed as when he had been alseep. Those dark eyes stared into his own, and without a word, the older man loosened his grip on Harry's hand. He slipped his hand out of the ex-spy's own hand slowly, as if unsure of how the man would react to having a former student holding his hand as he had slept. But Severus never uttered a word about it, simply staring at him instead.

Poppy bustled out of her office and headed towards the two.

"I do dear hate to interupt your staring match with Mr. Potter, but I have a few potions here that I need you to take for the night, Severus dear."

The both of them looked up at the medi-witch. Then Severus stretched out his hand, or rather tried to. It would only lift a few inches up off of the bed and refused to do anything except shake. The first emotion crept back into the man's face, discust. Harry watched silently as the Professer stared at his arm, nearly snarling when it refused his wish to raise it higher.

Harry then held out his hand to Madam Pomfrey, who relenquished the vials to him. He watched as Severus lowered his hand and fixed his glare now on him instead. Poppy turned away and summoned a glass of water from near the sink. She handed this too, to Potter.

Even though hid former teacher looked ready to bit off his hand, Harry popped the cork off of the first vial and locked eyes with the older man. Severus was taken back by the determination in those green eyes. He closed his eyes as Harry raised the vial to his lips. He swallowed thickly, and nearly startled when a hand slipped under his head and along his shoulders, gently helping him lift up a bit. He summoned a few pillows, proping them up behind Snape. He leaned the older man back slowly, until he was supported by the fuffy masses, sitting back a slight angle as so not to put as much strain on his other injuries.

Harry helped him with the rest of the vials, giving him a drink of cool water in between. When the potions were gone, Harry twisted around and set the glass down. He helped Severus lean back slowly, let go once the other man was settled against the pillow comfortably. He then set about gathering the vial and walked them over to Madam Pomfrey's office. Severus watched the medi-witch smiled at Potter, and she said something to him, but it was not reaching Severus's ears. They were just a tad too far away for him to be able to hear what they were talking about.

Oh, he could easily guess. They were most like talking about him, but what about him, he was unsure of. A few more moments, and then the boy turned and headed back towards Severus.

Harry paused at the end of the bed, a bit unsure of himself now that the man was awake. He hadn't budged from the Potion Master's bedside in nearly a week except to eat and to use the bath and loo, and to change his clothing, but now he was undecided if he should continue his routine.

"I've been here the whole time you were out, but I can go elsewhere if you would like," Harry offered.

Dark eyes bore into his own when he lifted them upwards to glance at the older man. There was no expression on Snape's face, as if he were guarding himself from something. Harry hesitated, not sure of if the man would answer him.

"Sit then, Potter," Severus rasped out. He winced a bit at the pain that lanced up his throat. The potions that Poppy had gotten for him helped reduce the pain. He didn't want to even think of how much it would have hurt for him if he had tried to talk before taking them. He watched the boy take a few short steps and sit down, stiffly, no doubt waiting to be scolded and yelled at.

"How are you feeling?"

A slightly annoyed looked appeared on Snape's face. Mentally, Harry was smacking himself. Stupid, stupid question to ask someone who had bitten by an extremly venomous large snake with a bad temper. He couldn't have been more astonished when Snape shrugged his shoulders a bit.

"Oh. Well. Uhm..." He trailed of awkwardly. The man before him arched a brow at him and then lowered his eyes down to the blankets. It seemed that as long as those fathomless eyes remain looking elsewhere, his thought remained somewhat intact.

"I'm not of sure if Madam Pomfrey mentioned, but she told me that you'll be needing some help for a while. I thought if you don't mind, I could help you. I mean, no one else will be at Grimmauld Place, cept for maybe Mione and Ron, but it's all cleaned up and such now, cause of Kreacher, and I-"

"Potter, do shut up."

Harry froze, staring at the man as if he would suddenly rise from the sheets and smack him over the head for babbling. And then he saw weariness flood the Professer's face, making him look tired and worn. It was far different look then the scowls and smirks that were usually placed there.

"I should let you rest," Harry said, rising from the chair.

Black depthless eyes stared up at him. Harry's thoughts fled from his mind as he stared into them. There was something about this man, a spark of feeling he caused that Harry couldn't place. Harry knew it hadn't been there before he and his friends had for-goed their return to school. Nor had it been there when he had reentered the school and seen the fight break out between Snape and McGonagall.

But it had lit up inside of him the moment he heard Voldemort whispered the order to the snake. The order that had nearly ended the spy's life. At the time, he thought that it had. He was overwelmed with an emotion that he couldn't place as he had knelt next to the dying man. As he jarred the overflowing memories, heat began to rise in him as he looked on in horror, a flame that licked and burned him from inside out and left in with searing pain.

And when Snape had closed his eyes, when Harry had thought he was dead, the flame burned stronger, leaving agony and nearly tears in it's wake. He couldn't understand it though. He had never felt that way before, not for anything that had happened. When Sirius had died there was overwhelming sadness. When Fred had died, he felt surrealness overcome him. Seeing the bodies of Lupin and Tonks and Collin had brought a numbness.

But this man...

This man had brought an unknown emotion whelling up from within him. Fire and ashes, pain and regret, but for what? He had not cared for this man, for this teacher. There was no love lost between the two of them, but in that moment, Harry felt as if there Snape was seeing past what others often saw and was staring directly into his soul. As if he was seeing him just this once, for everything that he truely was. And perhaps for once, he had.

"Perhaps you should sit back down before you fall, Potter."

Harry snapped back to the present and looked at Snape in bewilderment.

"Sit, Potter. If you have been here this long already, I will assume you have no where else to be."

Harry shook he head in answer as he sat back down. He folded his hand in his lap and stared at them, deciding to would be best to look at anything other then into those deep eyes.

Severus watched the boy carefully for a few minutes. He could tell that Potter was thinking on something, but he did not wish to pry. Nor at the moment, did he much care. Sleep was clutching to the edges of him, sinking in's claws in deeper by the moment. He blinked a few times, and then gave a small yawn. The boy still wasn't looking at him.

"Poppy did mention. And if the offer is still valid, I think that I had better acept. Headquarter's would be a much safer place for recovery than my own house, which is know to the Death Eaters."

He winced as he finished speaking. He wasn't rasping as much, but it still hurt to speak. However, the pain was tucked away quickly as deep green eyes came up to meet his.

"You have a house?"

"Most people do, Potter. They like to live in them."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Snape.

"But where is it then, and why do you have it if you live here year round?"

"It's on Spinner's End. And just because I live here does not mean I do not go elsewhere when the need arises, Potter."

"Spinner's End? But isn't that where-"

"Do be quiet Potter. I didn't tell you that to talk about things that are better left untalked about. I told you because you asked."

Harry stared.

Severus stared back.

"What?" He finally snapped at the boy.

"You never tell me anything when I ask, that's what. Especially something personal like that."

Harry watched as a brow rose on the Professer's face.

"Does your offer still stand or not?" He asked, ignoring the statment the boy had given.

Harry huffed out of sigh as he realized that Snape wasn't going to answer him.

"Yes, I'm still offering," he said. _Though I'll probably regret it in a very short time_, he added silently. There was a short stretch of awkward quiet.

"Madam Pomfrey said that you'll be able to leave in a few days."

"And you have no problems housing me for an unknown amount of weeks?"

"No, I don't."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the young man now slouching in the chair next to his bed. Somewhere during their banter, Potter had begun to relax, probably without even realizing it.

"And just what happens when we lose our tempers with each other and lash out with magic, Potter?"

Harry shrugged, looking calmer then he felt. He knew it was possible that they would come to blows if they spent the next several weeks together, but it was a chance he was willing to take. THis man had saved his life so many times, he could do this one thing for him. And perhaps it would give him a chance to figure out what exactly he was feeling towards the other man.

"Kreacher will probably bran us over our heads with a frying pan if it gets too out of control."

Severus stared.

"What?"

"Nothing. You should probably go to sleep. You look tired."

Harry felt a bit bolder after discovering that they could indeed have a conversation without resorting to insults and loud voices. All of the tention had left his body. But what he said was truthful. Snape was looking very tired now. He suspected that Madam Pomfrey had slipped a mild slow releasing speeling drought in the Professer's water. At least, that what she had done to his a few times, reasurring herself that if Harry was staying in her ward that he would get his sleep, reguardless of where he chose to sleep. Like in a chair for example.

He realized that he had been and still was looking at Snape.

"Were they pretty?"

Confusion flitted over his face.

"What?"

"The butterflies in whatever world you were just in, Potter."

"Uhh, sorry about that. I've been zoning out a lot lately."

"Surprise, suprise," Severus muttered under his breath. He watched as Potter leaned forwards a bit.

"What?"

"I said goodnight, Potter."

Harry jerked slightly, that strange, warm fire filling him again.

"Oh, umm, goodnight."

A ghost of a smirk flickered on Snapes lips as he closed his eyes. Harry watched him for a few minutes as the tention eased off of his face, replaced with the same peacefulness that had accompained the sleeping man earlier.

He leaned back in his chair and contiuned to watch the older man through half open eyes. Perhaps they could learn to get along after all. This hadn't been so bad. He knew the weeks that lay ahead would have their rough patches, but he was more cofident now that it wouldn't be as horrible as he had thought it might.

As the night wore on, the fire that Snape had lit within him again continued to burn gently. What ever this feeling was, Harry intended to get to the bottom of it. He yawned and leaned forwards, allowing himself to rest his arms and head on the side of Snape's bed.

He reached out his hand as sleep took hold of him and tucked it under Snape's own, hardly even realizing what he was doing. Sleep overcame him as he felt the fire in him flicker.

He was unaware that another fire was begining to spark and flicker in return.

Severus opened his eyes and peered down at the sleeping form draped nect to him. With a soft, slightly defeated sounding sigh, he closed his eyes again and he drifted off to sleep.

A/n :Yay, I got chapter two done! I'm working in chater three right now, so it should be up in a week or so. Hope it was alright. Please let me know what you think.

Love and Kisses

-beautiful lies-


	3. Chapter 3

To See the Sun Rise

A/n: A huge thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter and to those of you who have put this story on alert. Also, a gigantic Thank You to TheExclamatoryPanda for beta-ing this story. I can't thank you all enough. You guys seriously make me so happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Three

The door to number twelve Grimmauld Place swung open and the closed quietly. The young man who entered paused for a moment, listening for voices within the house. Upon hearing none, he frowned, and walked down the hall.

He turned the corner to the kitchen and walked into something solid, causing him to stumble back. He tripped over his own feet and landed hard on his rear on the wood flooring.

Harry looked up from where he landed only to see a tall, dark figure looming over him. A soft sigh escaped his lips, causing the other man to raise a brow.

"Problem, Potter?"

Another sigh and another frown, these ones more noticeable then the previous ones.

"Only when you don't stay where you're supposed to. You know the Healer said you aren't to be going up and down the stairs by yourself yet."

"I'm not some house-broken elf, Potter, listening to and obeying every word from your mouth," he said snapped sharply (and a perhaps bit bitterly). Weeks upon end in the same surroundings without being allowed to do anything had not improved Severus's temper one bit.

Harry winced as he hauled himself up off of the floor. He shrugged out of the coat he had been wearing and hung it on a peg by the door. He warily crossed the kitchen, all too aware of the eyes on him. He tried to ignore the older man as he got a pot of tea around and set it to boil.

Making his way over to the table, he sat down a bit harder than necessary in the chair and tucked his head into his arms. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath, happy to be home after such a hectic day, even if it meant returning to a home that he shared with four other people.

Ron and Hermione he was used to, even though he now had to be wary of walking in on their rather heavy snogging sessions. Luna had taken a few days to get used to, with her popping in and out of random rooms and making comments that were usually lost on him. But here, even after six weeks, he was still not used to Severus Snape, especially when the man hovered around him. Perhaps he wasn't even aware he was doing it. Or perhaps he was aware, and was doing it just to bother Harry, which he was succeeding at currently.

He had been avoiding the man when he realized that while he had a chance now to sort his feelings out since the other man was near, Snape was in no way going to make it easy for him. Harry understood, to a certain extent. Years upon years of the man's need to be rather nasty-tempered had left their mark upon him.

He barely even registered that the noise in the background was the kettle. It hadn't been that long since he had put it on, had it? Surely not; he had just sat down after all.

Then, the whistling was replaced by silence. That caught Harry's attention enough to make him pick up his head. His eyes narrowed as he watched Snape pour the steaming water into his favorite mug and set a bag in to steep. He settled back down onto his arms, but his eyes remained locked on the older wizard.

And there, the feeling came back. He still hadn't been able to identify it, but it curled it flames throughout his body regardless, leaving him no room for escape. It frustrated him to no end that he still hadn't been able to put a name to what he was feeling. He had thought hard about every relationship he had had with every person he knew, but none of them caused the same fire to spark as the man in front of him did.

He watched as Snape tapped his fingers somewhat restlessly against the counter top, as if that would speed up the process. After a minute, two spoonfuls of sugar and a small bit of milk made their way into the cup, exactly like Harry always drank it.

For a moment, the heat flared. He watched as Snape picked up the mug carefully and turned to bring it over to his host. He looked up and over, catching the full stare of those deep green eyes and promptly froze.

He hadn't been expecting for Potter to be sitting there, his head resting on his arms, watching him. Even after all these weeks, he hated for it to be apparent that he had picked up on the habits of those around him. He could have set the mug back down and made Potter come and get it himself, but with one glance to the boy, he didn't have the cruelty in his heart to do so.

Potter was obviously tired and looked like he had been dragged through various parts of London - the dirtiest parts of London to be precise. Streaks and smudges of dirt littered his face and arms. His ebony hair was even more at odds than usual. His normally tan complexion was quite pale, and the happy-go-lucky shine in his eyes was gone, replaced by a darker light; a more unreachable light.

He took the few steps that were needed and set the tea down in front of the now bewildered Potter. He smirked, enjoying the fact that he could fluster the boy with so little effort.

And then the smirk was promptly wiped off of his face as he felt a foreign emotion make itself know, flashing through his body. He pushed it away as he had for the past few weeks, but this time he pushed away from the boy as well. He could only imagine the look of confusion on his face as Severus padded quietly away without a word.

He growled under his breath as he stalked into the drawing room, which was now filled with books. Thankfully, it was late evening and Grangerhad already retired from the small library she had begun to form.

No, no, no, no, a thousand times no!

After so long of being emotionally empty, it figured that now his feelings started to flicker back to life. And of all the people in the world that they could have settled on, he never would have thought it would be on the young hero of the wizarding world.

His fast walk had left him tried and slightly dizzy. He sank down into one of the plush chairs in the room and tilted his head until it came in contact with the cool leather backing. He sat there for a time, trying desperately to ignore the fire that had just jump-started inside of him.

Yes, he may have been fairly devoid of emotion for years-that was all part of the game he had been playing until recently - but he still knew what this was.

And he was not having it.

Not in a million years.

Especially not for Harry Potter.

Harry sat at the kitchen table, still staring at the cooling mug of tea. There were several different kinds of tea in the cupboard and Snape had chosen his favorite, perhaps by accident…? No, he knew Snape was not the kind of person to make mistakes about things like this. He had done it because he knew it was the kind that Harry favored. Same with the mug.

But what did that mean?

He shook his head, dark locks now in further disarray.

He needed to go to bed. This was where silly and irrational thinking came into play; when he was tired. He had been though the streets with several aurors that day, chasing down a rogue Death Eater, and he didn't have the energy to think about things like this at the moment.

But when he thought of Snape and the tea, a warm pleasant feeling crept over him.

Bed, he needed bed.

One last sigh, and then he reached out and took hold of the mug, bringing it to his mouth, inhaling its scent before taking a swallow.

Peppermint and Chamomile.

But instead of calming him, he felt the warmth spread through him like wildfire as he thought of the older wizard and his moment of witnessed kindness.

Bed, he needed to go sleep in his bed!

The next few days passed rather quickly for Harry. He had been at the Ministry talking with Shacklebolt for the most part. Now, after the funeral for those who died had been held, the small period of grieving that was allotted to ministry workers was over. Trials for those waiting in Azkaban who had been arrested and accused of being and aiding Death Eaters during, before, and after the war were set to begin.

This meant not only Snape (despite the fact that he had been a spy for the order), but Draco Malfoy and his parents as well had trials pending. Perhaps Lucius was deserving of a sentence, but the other three were not. They had all played crucial rolls in saving Harry's life over the last year. Narcissa had saved him from Voldemort taking his life in the Forbidden Forest, and Draco had refused to identify him when the snatchers had brought Ron, Hermione and him to the Manor. Draco had even tried to keep Crabbe and Goyle from hexing and killing him. And of course Snape...

The man that they had all thought betrayed them.

Snape had been saving his hind-end left and right through this whole war and he hadn't known it until the man had been dying before him. Harry shuddered as he tried not to think of how badly everything could have gone if they had not snuck down to the Shrieking Shack at that exact moment.

He had tried to mention to Snape that the trials would now only be viewed by the Wizengomot. He had gotten Shacklebolt to agree that in these cases, the public should be banned from the courtrooms, only allowing for witnesses and their testimony which consisted of a small few. But all he had gotten was a glare that made the words in his mouth stick, which allowed the man to stalk out of the room to leave a slightly disheartened Harry alone.

The older man had been avoiding him like the plague since he had fixed tea for Harry several nights before, and for whatever reason, it hurt him. He knew they had not gotten along in the past, but surely with all that had happened they could have made a few steps towards killing the hostility. Lately though, it seemed that the possibility of that was far, far away.

He paced the room, unsure of what to do. He felt like he could be the poster boy for misery at the moment. He had chosen a room on the third floor when they had moved everyone into the house, while everyone else was on the second floor. They had understood that he needed a bit of space, a place completely away from everyone else where he could think and just be alone. He plunked himself down on his bed and stared at the pictures that littered his nightstand.

His mom and dad. Sirius. Remus. Tonks. Moody. Fred. Everyone he had lost that had been near to his heart. Next to them sat pictures of those still living. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, George, and the rest of the Weasleys. Several group pictures of different people from Gryffindor and the Order were placed in slightly larger frames behind those.

Other than the pictures, his bed, and the wardrobe, his room was quite bare. He wasn't sure yet of how to fill the space, or even what to fill it with.

He had thought of getting another owl, but remained undecided as of yet. Hedwig had been with him for years, since he had first come to Hogwarts and learned about this world he had recently saved. He wasn't sure that he could replace her with another feathered creature at the moment, not with everything going on.

Maybe once everything settles down, he thought. Until then, he knew he wouldn't be able to devote the time to a new owl.

He leaned back and stared at the ceiling. There had been so much lost and so much saved. He didn't think that this ache would ever leave him. He was constantly on the verge of saying something, but then it would die in his throat as he remembered that they were all gone. He would never see them smile or laugh as they sat and talked to him ever again.

Fresh waves of pain rolled over him, adding to the ones he already had. It was midday; the only other ones in the house were Snape and Luna. And only one of those would be downstairs.

If Snape wanted to ignore him, then he would let him. He got up and made his way down the stairs, unaware that part of the pain that he was feeling was because of that very fact.

He padded into the kitchen and a smile made its way onto his face, tugging at the corners of his mouth. Luna was sitting at the table, a new issue of the Quibbler laid out upside down in front of her. She sipped tea as she flipped through the pages.

"Hello, Harry." She greeted him without looking up.

" 'Lo, Luna."

"Is Professor Snape still ignoring you?"

A sigh escaped his lips. He had lost count of how many times he had done just so in the past few days. It was really starting to grind on his nerves. He had done nothing wrong, and Snape was treating his own slight act of kindness towards Harry as if it were a rabid creature trying to gnaw his legs off. He had gone back to how he treated Harry in school, ignoring him unless he had a particularly nasty comment to make.

"Yes, he is. I don't know why he won't just talk to me. We were starting to do alright for a bit, and now all of this…"

Luna hummed in agreement. And then her eyes stopped skimming the pages and stared up at him.

"He watches you though, you know."

All she got in response was a blank look.

"What?"

She leaned forward, as if there was someone else to overhear them. Her blue eyes shone with honesty and slight curiosity.

"He watches you. Every time that you walk into the room. He just stares at you, like you're the only one he can see."

Harry had no idea of what to say to that. He shook his head.

"That can't be right. Why would he be staring at me, especially if he won't talk to me?"

"Maybe a Branderlin Bipsky comes and steals his words right before they can make it out of his mouth. They do so like older houses."

He crinkled his forehead in confusion, but knew by now not to ask. It seemed that with the end of the war, several previously unknown creatures had entered Luna's vocabulary. And most likely, the pages of The Quibbler as well.

"Or maybe," she said thoughtfully. "Maybe he just doesn't know what to say to you. Perhaps he doesn't know how to say what he wants to tell you. Although, sometimes people don't need words to say what they mean."

"Luna, I have no idea what you're talking about."

He rose and got his mug out of the cupboard, filling it with still hot water from the kettle on the stove. He plunked a tea bag in returned to the table to wait for it to steep; having noted that the sugar bowl and milk pitcher were already sitting there. He reseated himself and glanced back across the table.

Luna had closed her magazine and was watching him openly.

"You stare at him too. May I ask how long have you liked him for?"

Harry blinked. Was that what this was about? Him liking Snape? Well, that was easy.

"I don't know. I guess since I saw the memories he gave me when he was dying. I realized he was nothing like we thought. And then I thought, maybe, we could manage to get along. It's been fine until now. So, I guess, just a few weeks."

There was a small silence as Luna stared at him, and then she laughed, causing him to jump slightly. She laughed so hard, he thought something was wrong with her for a moment. As the laughter died down a bit, he picked up his mug to take sip of tea. He watched her wipe her eyes and shine a smile over at him.

"I didn't mean it like that Harry. I meant, you know, how long have you been interested in him?"

"Interested? What do you mean, 'interested'?"

She gaped at him for a moment, and then a small sly looking smile made its way onto her face.

"Harry, I've seen the way you look at him. There's no need to hide it from me; I don't mind. He's a bit older, perhaps, but if someone makes you happy then it doesn't matter who you fall for, does it? You might have to explain to the others; I don't know if they'll understand it right off, but I'm alright with it. Just promise me that if it progresses, you'll put up silencing charms, kay?"

She nodded a bit to herself, apparently satisfied that she had done a good job on voicing her opinion of the subject and flipped The Quibbler back open, which was still in its upside down state.

Harry, on the other hand, was staring at her like she had either grown wings or sprouted antlers. The very idea staggered him immensely. He sat there, frozen in place. Luna was wrong, oh she was so wrong.

And then Severus Snape stepped into the kitchen.

Harry glanced over at him and that odd heat rolled through him like a wave of fire. And then, in that one moment, realization brought his world crashing down around him. He stared at Snape in slight horror, and the mug in his hands slipped, crashing to the table, spilling its contents.

He sat there for a moment, unable to move as the shock of it hit him full force, then he rose and bolted from the room. Oh, Luna was so much smarter then she seemed sometimes.

"Oh?" Luna stared after Harry. "Perhaps he hadn't even realized..."

"Realized what, Miss Lovegood?"

Blue eyes flitted over to meet his dark ones. She smiled at him, her eyes lighting up as his narrowed.

"Nothing," she said airily. "Nothing at all, Professor."

Severus watched as she returned her attentions to the magazine in front of her. He frowned when she began haplessly humming. Something had happened, and now he was in the dark.

A slight feeling of dread filled him as he remembered the panicked look in Potter's eyes before he had fled the room. Like he had witnessed something horrible just then. Or perhaps, as Lovegood suggested, more like he had just come to the realization of the fact that he was aware of something horrible that had happened under his nose. What had they been talking about to upset Potter like that?

He didn't care. He didn't care! He kept telling himself that, anyway.

Severus let out a sigh, causing Luna's smile to broaden.

He walked out of the room, having now no desire for what he had come after. Luna glanced up and grinned at his retreating form. With a wave of her hand, the tea vanished, and she went back to quietly humming and the pretense of reading.

Harry paused at the top of the stairs, wondering if anyone would come after him. He listened for a moment, but there was no movement in the stairwell, no footfalls on the steps. He entered his room and closed the door with a small quiet click.

He leaned his back against it and slid to the floor. He cradled his head in his hands, arms propped up on his knees, trying not to fall apart.

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have not seen it sooner?

An image of Snape flashed through his head, accompanied by the bubbling heat that had become so familiar to him over the past weeks.

_Oh dear Merlin_, he thought as a small hysteric sob hitched in his chest.

_I like Severus Snape. _

Oh, Ron was never going to let him live this one down.

A/n: I hoped you all liked it okay. PLease let me know what you think.

love and kisses

-beautiful lies-


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I haven't touched this poor computer in days and days...

Okay, I'm honestly not sure what happened. I e-mailed this chapter to my beta over a week ago, but she hasn't gotten ahold of me so I'm not sure what's going on, but I've decided to post it anyways. I went through and fixed what mistakes that I could find, so let me know if you find anymore so I can fix them.

I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. It's been hectic around here. But, my husband is taking two weeks of vacation starting wednesday so I'll be able to work on this story alot, since he's offered to help me with things around the house. :D

All I can say is I'm sorry that it took me so long and I hope that it's liked as well as pervious chapters.

*huggles*

Happy Reading

Chapter Four

Harry waited until Snape had gone to his room for the night, before he crept down the stairs and knocked softly on Luna's door. She answered as soon as he tapped softly on the door, as if she had been waiting. Her blue eyes locked with his own green.

For a moment, neither moved, and then Luna stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to throw it at you like that. I honestly thought that you had realized."

"It's alright," he mumbled into her hair.

She pulled back and smiled warmly at him, then stepped back into her room, allowing him in. She shut the door and glanced at the clock.

"How did you know? I didn't even know..."

She turned her bright blue eyes back to him, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"I just happened to be paying better attention than everyone else, I suppose."

Harry stared down at the floor for a few minutes. Then he looked back up and caught Luna's warm blue eyes. He leaned against the wall, trying to hide the sudden wave of nervouness that came over him.

"It doesn't bother you?"

Laughter filled the air and Harry stared at her in uncertianty. He was about to ask her what the matter was when she shook her head.

"No, Harry, it doesn't bother me. I wouldn't have brought it up otherwise."

She looked at him and caught the uneasiness on his face. Immedentially, her laughter vanished.

"Harry, there's nothing wrong with it. Absolutely nothing wrong with it. It's not something that you can choose, nor is it some kind of problem. Lots of people in the wizarding world see nothing wrong with it either, not like how muggles do. Everything will be alright in the end, you'll see."

"Luna, will you come with me to talk Ron and 'Mione when they get home?"

She nodded, a smile of happiness rising on her face. Harry felt tidal waves of graditude and love wash over him as he smiled back. Yes, Luna was a good friend to have. She didn't laugh at everything like Ron, or overthink things like Hermione. Luna was insightful and kind and odd. She was irreplaceable in his life and he didn't know what he would do without her.

* * *

><p>"Merlin, tell me you're not serious!"<p>

"Ron, will you lower your voice?"

"Okay, okay. But you have got to be kidding me!"

"No, I'm not." Harry snapped irritably.

Hermione patted his shoulder while Ron absoluty howled with laughter. His face was red and he was clutching his sides, trying to catch his breath, while ignoring his friend's identical scowls at the same time.

They were sitting all in the drawing room. Well, everyone else was sitting while Ron was laying on the floor, nearly crying. Harry was sitting opposite of him staring at Hermione who was sitting on the left side of the black couch that was in the middle of the room.

"Ronald, it is not funny!"

"Just leave him 'Mione. I honestly don't know why I told him in the first place," Harry muttered to her as she was raising her hand to smack her boyfriend. He said he didn't, but he really did. He knew sooner or later they would notice him acting slightly different and call him out on whatever was bothering him. The sooner he just came out with it the sooner they would get over it.

Luna was perched on the armrest on the right side of the couch, watching them all with a vague intrest. She flapped her hand, catching his attention.

"Anyway, Harry, it's alright, remember? We don't care who you fall for, it's just not something that you can control. "

"I didn't even know that I liked men," He wailed, fisting his hands in his hair and tugging slightly.

"That's what I meant. You can't help who you fall for, it's just something that happens, Harry. Hearts don't care about gender," she said, smiling brightly, as if she had just given the best secret in the world away.

Harry wasn't so sure. He probably could have gone on happily his whole life without ever knowing these secrets about himself.

Ron was still trying to catch his breath and suffering from hiccups now as well. Every once in a while he would snort. All in all, Harry thought that he sounded like a crazed hyena.

The others were quiet for a moment as Harry thought about what Luna had said. He had never thought about other guys as potiental relationship possiblies before, becasue they hadn't been. But there was no way that he could mistake that warmth now for anything other than what it was. He had felt something for Cho and Ginny as well, but it hadn't felt like this. It was like comparing a dying fire in the fireplace to an inferno destroying everything in sight.

"What do you want to do about it then?" Hermione asked him finally.

"What do I want to do? I'll tell you what I want to do. I want to hit my head against the wall, repeatedly. I want to admit myself to a mental ward for life. I want to go far, far, far away and never come back."

Hermione raised a brow as Ron dissloved back into fits of laughter.

"Harry, you can't just run away from this. You either have to work through it and then move on, or you have to actually do something about it."

Harry snorted.

"Yeah, that would be absolutly brilliant Hermione. I'll just walk up to him and just say 'Oh, by the way Snape, I fancy you. Care to go out for a drink or something?' That would work perfectly. I can't see anything going wrong with it, other then the fact that he would blast me off the face of this planet in a half a heartbeat."

Rn giggled a bit more before finally reigning in his laughter altogether.

The brunette sighed and shared a look with Luna that clearly said 'why are men so stupid?'.

"Maybe we can just, you know, get him to notice you and then go from there."

"Hermione, you can't force him on me, or me on him, or anything like that."

"That's not what I mean. I meant we'll just have to get him to take notice of you on his own."

"O-kay... And just how exactly do you plan to do that? Dress me up like a balerina? Because even though that would certianly catch his attention, I'm not doing it."

"Oh, I love shopping," Luna said dreamily.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks as Hermione grinned like a deranged woman.

"Exactly, Luna. Shopping."

"Wait," Harry said slowly. "You want to me take Snape shopping? For poison for me or something? You did understand I was joking about the ballerina thing, right?"

"Yes, Harry, I got that. We're taking _you_ shopping. Oh, it'll be so much fun! We can get you new outfits and clothes that fit you correctly and everything! Oh, we should go first thing tomorrow!"

He sighed and put his head back in his hands. Yes, this was just bloody fantastic.

* * *

><p>Severus sighed as he stretched slightly in bed before sitting up. The past few nights he had been sleeping poorly. It wasn't helping improve his temper at all, and neither was the twinging pain that often filled his body. The posion was ou tof his system, but the after effects took weeks, possibly months to recover from.<p>

And the boy was right, he wasn't suppose to be walking around by himself, but he simply couldn't stand the thought of being idle any longer. He wasn't allowed to use magic and he was certianly not allowed to brew any potions. The Healer that came by from St. Mungo's every few days had shot him down half a millasecond after he had asked. It seemed that Healer Germaine did not want her patient blown up due to 'inconsistent malfuntioning brainwaves' or some such nonsense. As if he would ever let that happen.

Often during the day, Potter would come to check on him, but for the past few days, he hadn't done so. He would ask Severus how he was doing if they were in the same room, but always had this nervous air about him and looked as though he would like nothing more than to bolt from the room, as if he was expecting Snape to fly at him and deck him a good one for no reason.

Lovegood had been the one offering to walk him up and down the stairs lately. Severus told himself that he didn't mind that change, but the truth was, he had grown used to Potter's presence over the past few weeks. His sudden absence just made it all the more clear more Severus that, no matter how often he told himself otherwise, he had feelings for the boy.

Well, he wasn't really a boy any longer, but still. It made no difference. He knew nothing would come of these feelings. After all these years of telling himself that Potter was just as arrogent and self centered and competely exactly like James, even though he knew better, Potter had still somehow managed to worm his way into Severus's heart.

Or atleast, what was left of Severus's heart.

He had tucked all emotions away in a corner, refusing to let them back out because it could be the end of him. If the Dark Lord were to ever have looked in his mind and seen how discusited one of his most loyal servents was, how sick it truely made Severus feel, he would have been a dead man.

And now that very same mad man was rotting in his grave.

Severus had told himself several times that what he felt was just admiration. Against all odds, the Boy-Who-Lived had lived to tell the tale yet again.

He sighed as he got out of bed slowly. He could tell himself whatever he wanted for as long as he liked. He knew it would not change the way that he now felt for the younger man. He knew that no matter how hot that fire burned, he would not make a move.

In the wizarding world's view he was still young. Only thirty-nine years old in a society were people could live to upwards of two-hundred years or so. The age difference between them wouldn't have been frowned upon, it would have the fact that it was him. Ex-Death Eater. Murderer. Traitor. Spy.

And the simple fact that he knew, no matter how well he and Potter got along now, that the young man, whose household he was sharing, would never want him in such a way.

He dressed and cleaned himself up in the lavatory before exiting his room. Waiting on the top step was Lovegood. She sat there, leaning against the banister, looking as if she didn't have a care in the world. Her light blue eyes looked him over before she rose and offered her arm to him. He accepted it with the lightest touch and they slowly decended to the first floor together.

He removed his hand as soon as they were off the last step. She wandered off to the left and into the drawing room. He turned right and slowly made his way into the kitchen.

Kreacher, as frightening and ugly as the small mad creature was, never failed to have Severus's coffee ready and waiting for him at the table by the time he came downstairs. And for that one small thing, he was eternally grateful to the house-elf. He ignored the fact that the muttering and unstable creature always sat him across from Potter. Today was no different.

He kept his eyes down as he seated himself. Sipping at his coffee, he reached for the Daily Prophet and scanned the front page. Usually at this time, the air would be filled with his and his friends chattering voices, but this morning it was just the two of them it seemed.

It made it all the harder for Severus not to look at the boy, especially when his voice drifted over the air to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he muttered into his cup, ignoring the spark that ignited within him.

Harry sighed softly. He felt like the world's biggist idiot, with these stupid cloths on. Usually, he just wore whatever tee he came into contact with first and a pair of lose fitting jeans. But not today.

True to their word, Hermione and Luna had dragged him out shopping the morning after their talk, and taken forever about it. They dragged Harry from store to store in muggle London, making him try everything they could on.

He had returned home at the end of the day with nearly 6 new tees, tight fitting with bright artistic designs covering them. He had several new pairs of jean that fit a bit too snugly for his tastes and two new pairs of shoes as well as several new slipover hoodies and jackets. They had made him get new socks and boxers as well, saying that if he was getting everything else he might as well get those too. At least they had let him pick those out on his own.

Then they had dragged him to a salon, where some scissor-wielding maniac had trimmed his hair so qiuckly he had clenched his eyes tight in fear. He was also forced to pay attention to how the beautition was styling his hair, so he could repeat the process flawlessly on his own. Hermione had made him buy whatever type of styling putty they had used as well.

After coming home, they had helped him put everything away, given him orders to dress nicely the next day and disappeared, grinning like jackels.

He had collapsed onto his bed, tired from walking all day in the now slightly chilly weather. Summer was fading away and turning into Autumn as the days passed.

Finally, Hermione had threatened to burn all the other clothing that he owned if he wouldn't wear what they had boughten him on their spree.

And so here he was, feeling like a major moron, staring at Snape while the warmth inside of him made him feel as if he had caught fire. He lowered his eyes back down to his plate, poking at the food in front of him.

Severus heard him sigh again and glanced up, question on the tip of his tounge. But as he opened his mouth to voice it, it faded from his mind. Potter was frowning down at his food, pushing it around his plate. That wasn't what held his attention though.

Potter was wearing a light grey shirt with bright swirling teal and black designs. It was in perfect condition, unlike the rest of the clothing that he had seen Potter wearing. Not to mention that unlike his other shirts, this one was perfectly fitted to him. His bird's nest hair was now a styled slightly, falling into a messy perfection.

His eyes followed down the younger man's body as he stood and took his plate to the sink. With the new shirt came a new pair of muggle jeans as well. Medium blue artfully faded into a light blue, they hugged Potter's waist closely. He caught sight of bright white socks before his eyes trailed back upwards.

He was captivated, unable to look away even though he knew that Potter would turn around at any moment. What had happened to that scraggly looking kid that he had first laid eyes on nearly 8 years ago? What had happened to the annoying, too thin teenager from just two years ago? They were gone forever, and in their place as this young man he was qiuckly falling for.

Harry turned around and froze as he caught Snape's eyes. The look the older wizard was giving him Harry had never seen before. Never in a million years would he have expected to see those emotions fliting over the face of his former professer. Before Harry could form any words to say, Snape was up and gone from the table in perhaps the quickest and most graceful movement that he had ever seen the older man make. He muttered what Harry assumed as an inaudible excuse and fled the room. Certianly he moved much faster then Harry had thought he was able to due to his slow recovery process.

He stood there, staring at the doorway long after the other man had disappeared through it, a grin begining to form on his face.

If that look on Snape's face was anything to judge by, Harry wasn't the only one falling for someone he wasn't suppose to.

Oh Merlin, where were those girls when he needed them? Perhaps they could help him make this work out somehow. He nearly laughed as he imagined Ron's reaction.

He walked slowly from the room, grin still present on his face, and went in search of his friends.

* * *

><p>Severus shut the door quietly. The last thing he needed was someone to think that he fell or ran into anything and needed help. He walked the last few agonizing steps to his bed slowly. He fell back against the cover, sprawling out over the bed.<p>

How could he have been so stupid? He had just sat there, oogling the younger man, every emotion written plainly on his face. He laughed weakly as he recalled the look of pure shock on Potter's face when he had finally turned around and found Snape staring at him. His hand almost seemed to raise of it's own accord and smack him in the head. He winced slightly.

"Merlin above, I have finally gone of the deep end," he muttered to himself.

He gave another laugh that tappered off into something more distressed sounding.

"I'm falling for him," he told the ceiling. "I'm falling for Harry bloody Potter, and there's not a damned thing I can do about it."

He closed his eyes, giving up on what ever reasoning he had in him. The damage was already done. There was no going back.

He had played the fool for a mad man, for the world and had come back mostly unscathed time and time again, but all it took to break him down and push his sanity over the edge was a young man half his age.

And from somewhere in the back of his mind, he could picture Albus Dumbledore smiling brightly at him, which only comfirmed his fears of utter madness that he had for himself.

"What have I come to?"

Severus closed his eyes and tried very hard not to think. About anything.

Needless to say, he failed.

A/n : I hoped that you all liked it. I should have the next chapter up soon. I'm over halfway done with it right now. I can't wait to hear what you all think of the chapter. I tried to put a little humor into it, but I prolly failed. So, let me know what you think.

Love and Kisses,

-beautiful lies-


	5. Chapter 5

To See the Sun Rise

A/n: I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter written and posted. I meant to have it up yesterday, but it snowed and I hate driving in the snow. Of course as soon as my husband took the car to work the snow melted. Stupid snow... A big thank you to all of those who have read this story and to those who have reviewed.

A enormous amount of thanks to TheExclamatoryPanda for beting this. *huggles*

Chapter Five

Severus was sitting at the kitchen table, eyes flickering over the words on the Daily Prophet when Harry entered. He paused for a moment before heading over to the cupboard and began searching for his mug. Upon successfully finding it in the back of the cupboard, he poured himself coffee, adding a bit of sugar and milk. He stirred it four times and made his way over to the table.

It had been two weeks since Snape had fled from him at the breakfast table.

Regardless of all the intriguing ideas that his friends had suggested to him, Harry decided that whatever happened, happened. He wasn't going to push the issue too hard at the moment. Of course, he usually thought of reconsidering whenever he was in the same room as the older man. He didn't even have to look, just knowing Snape was in the same room set the fire ablaze inside of him. Now that he knew exactly what it was, it seemed to burn twice as fiercely.

It was hard for him to resist doing something to catch Snape's attention, especially since the man was essentially ignoring him. He usually said as little as possible to Harry.

"Why four times?"

Harry jumped a good inch off of his chair. Apparently, Snape was done ignoring him, at least for the moment.

"Huh? Four times what?"

"Coffee, Potter. You always stir it four times."

Harry gaped at the man across from him. Sure, Snape was sharing a house with him, but he hadn't expected the man to pick up on his habits, let alone that one. And Harry hadn't expected him to voice anything about any habits that he had, unless they were insults.

"Uhh, I don't know. I guess it's just an odd habit that I picked up."

A dark brow rose.

"Indeed."

Severus lowered his eyes back down to the paper in front of him, staring at the words without taking them in. During the past few weeks, he hadn't spoken more than a handful of words to the young man now sitting across from him. Just because he was no longer denying the fact that he had feelings for Potter didn't mean that he was going to act on them.

And Potter had taken it all in stride. He remained quiet when he was in the same room as Severus, now and then making a polite comment but nothing else. Despite the silence, the older man could feel the weight of unspoken words in the air. Potter wanted to speak to him, but held back.

Severus couldn't quite decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Since he had bolted from the very room they were now sitting in, Potter had begun staring at him, but had never voiced any opinion on Severus's fast retreat that day. But surely he hadn't given everything away in that one action…?

He glanced back up at Potter for a moment and was taken off guard at the small, warm smile that was aimed at him. He dropped his eyes back down, trying more than ever to act as if that smile had no effect on him.

It didn't work. He could feel the heat rising inside of him, sparking and snapping as it made its way through his veins. He quickly sought to distract himself and brought the cup of coffee to his lips and took a sip. The sharp, bitter liquid succeeded in its purpose and he could feel a sense of calmness steal back over him.

He glanced back up at Potter, his eyes lingering in the tight green and blue shirt that Potter had on. His jeans were a dark blue denim, and not visible at the moment, which was alright. He had gotten a good look at them when Potter had made his coffee. Severus winced slightly at his train of thought.

Just like that, the calmness was gone again.

Without another word he finished his pretend-reading of the paper. He stood and took his cup to the counter, glancing out of the corner of his eye to watch Potter for a moment. Potter was still smiling as he reached over and pulled the Daily Prophet towards him.

Severus then left the kitchen and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom.

Harry grinned once Severus walked out the door. It seemed that however much the man ignored Harry, he still seemed nervous when they were in the same room together. The only room that he would stay in with Harry for more than five minutes was the library. In fact, Severus would often bury himself in the books that line the shelves. Hermione had made sure over the past few weeks to purchase several potions books that she knew would catch the older man's interest.

He finished his coffee and rose from his chair, following the same pattern that Severus had only minutes before. He exited the room and made his way down the hall. Harry paused outside of the drawing room door. It was propped open and in one of the plush armchairs, her legs dangling over the side, sat Luna.

"Hello Harry," she said before he even stepped into the room. She had actual book this time instead of an issue of The Quibbler. She glanced up at him and smiled. Luna put down her book and motioned for Harry to come in and sit in the chair next to her.

"Hey Luna. Can I ask a favor of you?"

Her smile brightened and she leaned forward.

"Sure."

He felt his nerves buzzing, and even though he was itching to get back to brewing, he knew he couldn't. Certainly he wasn't going to go back to teaching. He had wasted years of his life doing something that he hated and he wasn't about to go back into a classroom full of little, squeaking children half his size, cowering in terror of him.

But he needed to do something, and without doing what he was so used to, he was starting to become very restless. He had already been through the books in the library that had held any interest to him.

Severus was able to walk by himself now, but was unsure about venturing out of the house. He didn't know the neighborhood very well and didn't know if there were any other members of the wizarding world nearby.

The last thing he wanted to do was get into a fight, especially since he was still healing. He carried his wand on him at all times still, a habit that he would never give up. He hesitated before heading towards the drawing room where Potter usually holed himself up during the afternoon.

The door was open and there was Potter, sitting in one of the arm chairs. He was staring down at his hands, a thoughtful frown on his face. Severus paused for a moment, wonder if perhaps he was invading some sort of reflection time for the young man.

He knocked lightly on the frame.

Bright green eyes darted up and caught his. Severus could see the surprise in them, but Potter's voice remained at the same tone as ever. Calm, inviting; as if the last two weeks had never happened.

"Can I help you with something, Snape?"

Deep, ebony eyes narrowed as he stared impassively back.

"I require your assistance for half an hour or less."

He watched as Potter crinkled his forehead at the slightly ordered request.

"For?"

Severus looked down at the floor. He mumbled something that Harry didn't quite catch.

"What was that?"

"I said I would like to go on a walk, but am unfamiliar with the terrain. Potter, are you deaf?"

Harry ignored the jab at him and set his book down on the side table, making his place with a spare piece of parchment. He rose from the chair and walked towards Snape.

"That'd be fine. It's nice enough out today still."

He brushed past Snape, the fire inside him roaring to life at the simple contact. He was glad that he was now facing away from the older man. Harry wasn't sure what expressions were visible on his face for a few moments more until he got himself under control.

He grabbed his jacket off the hanger and motioned to the other man that he was ready. Snape stared at him for a few more moments, before spinning on his heels and stalking down the hall. Harry followed him, allowing a smile to reach his lips once more.

Severus flung the door open, intent on ignoring Potter for the entirety of the walk. His body felt like it had been consumed by fiendfyre, all from a silly little bit of contact. He stomped down the steps and onto the sidewalk. He glanced back, halting when he realized that the other man still hadn't come out of the door.

Then Harry burst through it, swinging it closed behind him. He paused and caught his breath before he realized that he was being stared at. He blinked and straitened up.

"Sorry, I had to tell Luna that we were leaving. She would have worried if we had just up and left."

Severus gave a stiff nod, his black hair jerking. Potter offered him another smile, which of course he sneered at and turned away to the left and down the sidewalk. Behind him, he could hear the younger wizard sigh, and for a moment guilt swarmed him. Surely, if the boy had agreed to go on a walk with him, he could afford to be a tad nicer, couldn't he? It couldn't hurt to try; after all, it wasn't Potter's fault that he felt this way.

He hesitated, before turning slightly.

"Where would you like to walk to, Potter?"

He kept walking until he realized that the other man wasn't behind him. He turned and glanced back, stopping when he spotted Harry standing there, about ten feet behind him.

"What are you doing, Potter?"

Harry stared at him, confusion written plainly on his face.

"Do you just ask where _I_ wanted to go?"

Dark eyes bore into his. He watched as Snape raised a hand up and covered his eyes, as if he had suddenly gotten a headache of sorts. A deep sigh issued out of the man's lips.

"Yes, Potter. I did. Are you going to answer or do I need to repeat myself?"

His mind raced. First the man noticed and commented on his habits, and now he was asking where Harry wanted to go, something he never thought would come out of Snape's mouth. What in the world was going on with Snape lately? It was like he couldn't make up his mind about anything.

And then it hit him like a lightning strike. Of course, that was just it. The man couldn't make up his mind about anything. A grin worked its way onto Harry's lips. He knew that Snape felt something of sorts for him, or he wouldn't have bolted that morning that Harry had worn the new clothes.

The clothes that he had on currently. After two weeks of mixing and matching, Harry had yet to wear the same outfit twice, and he was getting more and more used to the sensation of tightly clinging shirts and pants, though it was still a bit awkward going out into public like that. The clothing had earned him even more glances than he had gotten previously, which in turn had made him even more self-conscious.

"Well, there's a small park just down the block from here."

"And what, Potter, are we going to do at a park? Play on the swings? Look at pretty flowers?"

Harry laughed at the expression on Snape's face. It was quite clear that the older wizard thought such things were for children and children only. He watched as one of Snape's dark brows of upward, questioning his laughter without words.

"Since those things aren't options any longer, I suppose we could just walk around. Or we could find a bench in the park and feed the birds."

"Of all the things Potter, you want to feed birds?"

"You don't like birds?"

Snape's other brow rose to join the first.

"Did I say that?"

Severus watched as Potter shook his head. There was still a smile curled about the younger man's lips as he did so. He motioned for Potter to lead the way. Green eyes flickered often up to his own dark ones. They walked at a slower pace and he listened to the rise and fall of Potter's voice as he chattered idly about the weather and the neighborhood.

Within fifteen minutes, they were standing in front of a small park. Harry glanced up again at Snape, watching the other observe his new surroundings. Dark obsidian eyes narrowed at the children running around the playground, screaming and yelling. Then his eyes darted over to the parents, then away making their way over to the other side. They locked on the elderly lady that was selling bird feed in small plastic bags.

He took a step forward and faltered, looking back to find his companion.

"I don't have any muggle money," he hissed lowly out of the corner of his mouth.

Harry laughed again, causing a few of the people closest to glance over at them.

"It's alright, I've got some."

They made their way over to the lady, who smiled at them. Harry smiled kindly back while Severus's just stared at her. He watched the exchange of paper money for bags of cracked corn. Potter turned and before Severus could step back, the other was nearly against him.

"Here," Harry said his voice slightly lower and uncertain.

He wasn't sure if Snape would bolt if he was this close to him. He had last time. But much to Harry's surprise, Snape stood his ground. Dark eyes caught his for a moment before they looked away, and in the moments that Harry noticed the slight blush staining the older wizard's face, it took all of his control to smile and hold out a bag of corn.

They made their way over to one of the benches that didn't have any people around it. Severus sat down on the opposite end that Potter sat at, trying to put some pace between them. He struggled with the twisted piece of plastic coated wire before the bag opened.

He mimicked Potter and scattered a loose handful of corn on the ground. They only had to sit in silence for a few minutes before the birds started to make their way down. They pecked at the corn, eyeing the two men sitting still on the bench above them.

Severus had never really paid much attention to any bird other than the owls that took and brought his mail at Hogwarts, but looking down at these smaller birds, he couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't noticed them before. They were beautiful. There were speckled coppers, grays, and corals along with solid creams, whites, steel grays, and tans and a mix of both. They were breathtaking and he couldn't help but think that perhaps Potter knew what he was doing when he suggested something as simple as feeding birds at the park.

When the corn started to disappear under the flurry of birds, the two of them moved slowly, sprinkling more down to the pigeons. Harry had just set his bag of corn back onto the bench beside him when a rogue pigeon came in for a landing, and decided that Harry was in his landing space. The white and copper streaked bird cooed madly, diving down and slapping Harry with his wings.

It only took two smacks for him to get the message and he batted at the bird as he scooted do the bench. Something solid stopped him from moving any further and at that very moment the bird landed on spot Harry had occupied moments before.

Harry realized that in his movements to get away from the pigeon, he had pressed his leg and his shoulder up against Snape's and the older man sat there, just as frozen as he now was. It seemed to him that his entire left side was on fire, that burning sensation shooting deep down to his bones. And then, he felt Snape relax, leaning back against the back of the bench, lifting his arm up to rest on the top.

After a moment, Harry relaxed as well, and leaned back slightly. The tension drained out of his body as he felt the warmness fall around his shoulders. Neither said a word as the pigeons began returning from where they had fluttered up into the trees when Harry had jerked away quickly from the pigeon, which had startled them.

Severus was startled himself. He hadn't expected Potter to lean back against him after he raised his arm. Heat flooded his entire body. He knew that even though he had refused earlier to react and show his feelings, he couldn't help himself as he curled his arms around the younger man's shoulders, pulling him just a little closer.

Now that he had caved, he knew that every moment from this one on would be even more difficult for him to resist Potter. He heard a slightly contented sigh escape from Potters lips as he settled back farther, completely relaxing against Severus.

Yes, from here on out it would be much, much harder.

A/n : I know, it's kind of short, but chapter six is already done and with my lovely beta, so hopefully it should be up soon. Thank you all for reading. I hope that you liked it. I would love to hear your thoughts.

Love and Kisses,

beautiful lies


	6. Chapter 6

To See the Sun Rise

A/n: Two chapters in one week. Yay! Thank you to all of those who read and to all of those who reviwed the last chapter. You guys make me happy! :D

A huge thank you to my lovely, wonderful beta, TheExclaimitoryPanda, for all her hard work.

Happy Reading :D

Chapter 6

"We have reached verdict and have made our decision."

Silence filled the room. Several people drew in a sharp breath, two people quit breathing altogether.

"We of the Wizengamot declare Severus Snape not guilty of any and all charges brought up against him by conflicting parties, due to majority vote by this council, are to be dismissed. Mr. Snape, you are free to go."

Relief filtered through Harry as he took a deep breath of cool air. He knew before they had even come here for the trial that Snape wouldn't be charged, but to hear it with his own ears made it much more solid. It made it real. He glanced down from the witness's seating area and locked his eyes with dark, unending black. Then he grinned down at Snape, who merely rolled his eyes.

Severus watched as the young man bounded down the steps and over to his side, grin still present.

"I'm sorry that you had to wait on your own, but everything went alright, didn't it?"

"Yes Potter, it went fine. I don't need to be babysat by you."

The irritating grin remained on the younger regardless of the other's words. As they walked towards the door Potter was nearly prancing.

"How did the other trials go?" He asked quietly.

Potter skidded to a halt, nearly falling over himself.

"Free of all charges too! Both of them!"

"Good."

"Isn't it?"

Potter began his prancing again as Severus swept his eyes over the young man. He had on fresh-pressed wizard clothing, just as dark as Severus's own. Although it looked very becoming on him, Severus couldn't help but miss the tighter clothing that he had gotten used to the other wearing.

And then, without warning, he felt the warmth that radiated from Potter as the younger brushed against his arm.

He raised a brow and glanced over at the youth. Potter pretended that he hadn't noticed. Inwardly, Severus sighed. Yes, it had become much harder in the few days that had passed since the park for him not to sidle back up Potter when he noticed him sitting alone in the house, and Potter was not helping matters any. He was constantly brushing up against Severus as soon as there was any chance he could get away with it.

But the incident from the park had yet to repeat itself.

He glanced over again, this time catching Potter's eyes and his breath caught in his throat. Deep emerald shined back at him, the light catching and brightening them in flashes. Severus could read the happiness and the joy in them clearly, and underneath that, the smoldering intensity that was present every time he locked eyes with Potter now. It put him on edge a bit, knowing now that Potter, for whatever reason, wasn't against anything happening.

He didn't understand it either.

But who was he to judge, when he knew Potter could see it in his eyes as well?

As they went out the door, Potter smiled over at him mischievously.

"By the way, I offered for Draco and Narcissa to come and stay at Grimmauld Place until they're back up on their feet. The Ministry still hasn't released their house or unfrozen their vaults."

Severus stared at him in surprise.

"You what?"

"I said I-"

"I heard you, Potter. It was just surprising, considering the history between the two of you."

Green eyes considered him for a moment.

"Yes, but we have bad history too, and we've gotten along just fine these past months."

Severus lowered his own eyes, not quite sure what to say. He settled on a few words that didn't give him away to the intensity of the emotions that he had felt in that time.

"Yes, I suppose we have."

He kept his eyes down and because of it he missed the nearly triumphant look that Harry sent his way, as well as the grin that was plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>"These two are both empty, if they seem alright to you," Harry said as he opened a door. Narcissia stepped inside and surveyed the room. She nodded, her long blonde hair swaying with the movement.<p>

"Yes, thank you Mr. Potter. This will do wonderfully."

She missed the grimace on Harry's face, but Draco didn't and managed a smile at it.

"Please, just Harry."

She nodded again.

"Well, I'll let you get settled in then. Draco, move out of the way and I can show you the other room."

The younger Malfoy backed out of the room, smile still on his lips.

"Hello Harry," a light voice called out from down the hall. Luna stepped out of her room, a small box in her arms.

"Oh, and hello Draco."

The blond shot Harry a look of amusement before nodding to Luna. She gave them a small wave and headed up to the next level of the house. Draco turned to Harry and raised an eyebrow.

"Lovegood lives here too, Potter? What other house guests do you have?"

"Ron and Hermione. And Snape."

"No one else?"

"You, and your mum."

Harry grinned as Draco rolled his eyes.

"Of course, Potter. Myself and my mother; however could I have forgotten that?"

They both chuckled and Harry motioned to the room, opening the door for the other. Draco stepped in, his bright silver eyes surveying the room critically. The room was a dull tan; a bed and a wardrobe, along with a small nightstand were the only objects in the room.

"Give me your wand for a moment," he said.

Harry blinked, staring as Draco held out his hand.

"Where's yours?"

"They haven't released it yet."

Green eyes watched him warily as he handed over his wand. The other man didn't look at him, but stared at the walls for a moment, as if considering something. Then, with a small flick and an inaudible mutter, the walls turned a light shade of blue. The bedspread darkened to a medium blue, as did the curtains. It made the room seem airier and roomier.

Draco handed Harry the wand back in silence.

"Tan not your color?"

Draco snorted.

"Not particularly."

* * *

><p>Harry sank into the chair he usually claimed in the library. Draco and his mother had retired to their rooms nearly an hour ago, right after the evening meal, which (to say in the least) was a bit awkward.<br>Hermione had stumbled over her words, not quite knowing what to say to anyone while Ron had sat there in stony silence, glaring at Draco, who was returning it with equal amounts of disdain. Luna was trying to engage Narcissa in a conversation about the latest creature featured in The Quibbler. Snape sat with one brow raised as Harry resisted the urge to slam his head on the table. Repeatedly.  
>After the Malfoys had retired to their rooms he had spent ten minutes listening to Ron and Hermione fight about whether or not Draco and his mother were welcome in Grimmauld Place. Ron was steadfastly ignoring the fact that it was actually Harry's home and his right to allow or deny people the right to stay.<p>

Finally he had crept out of the room, leaving the two of them to go at it for as long as they wanted.  
>And here he sat. He settled his arms on his knees and buried his face in his hands, guilt washing over him for the way that the meal had gone. He was all for forgiving and forgetting. What had happened in the end counted for more than what had happened before the war. He just wished that Ron and Draco could see that.<p>

A warm weight settled next to him and he shifted, glancing at the person next to him.

Snape.

Severus.

The name was starting to blur in his mind. He had almost slipped up and called the man by his given name without permission several times in the past few days.  
>Dark, nearly black eyes locked with his own deep emerald.<p>

"It takes time, Potter."

"For what?" he asked, a bit startled.

"For everyone to start to get along. It will just take time, after everything that has happened."

Harry nodded, not sure of what to say. Slowly, Severus raised his arm and slipped it around the younger man's shoulders. He felt Harry tense for a moment, before relaxing. Inwardly, Severus heaved a relieved sigh.

They sat there for a while when a loud noise sounded out from somewhere above them, followed by several more thumps, causing them both to jump. Severus nearly jumped again when Potter leaned forward and started laughing.

"Something's funny?" Severus asked, perplexed.

Harry turned laughing eyes to him, reminding Severus with such clarity that these eyes were often mistaken to be the same as Lily's simply because they were could now see that they were so vastly different from hers.

"Yes," came the impertinent reply.

"What, exactly?" Severus asked, perhaps a bit sharply.

He felt, rather than saw, the small shrug that the younger man put off as he had yet to look away from that captivating shade of green.

"It would ruin the surprise if I told you."

A dark brow rose on Severus's face, but he left it at that. Potter leaned back against him, resuming his former position. Fire spread through him, rolling waves that nearly drowned out all thought. He closed his eyes, focusing on breathing normally.

"Would you like to get out of the house for a while?" Harry asked, the words escaping from his mouth before he even realized that they were forming.

Severus stared at him for a moment, surprise clear on his features.

"And do what, Potter?"

"Dunno. Whatever."

There was a slight pause of silence which Harry felt obligated to break, because he was the one to cause it. That, and he was a bit curious to learn more about the man he was beginning to fall for.

"Do you ever get out of the house? When I'm not here, I mean."

"Yes, Potter. I do leave the house. Perhaps I enjoy being inside in solitude, perhaps I even consider it to be fun."

"Well then, you need a new definition of fun."

"No, I do not."

"Where do you go when you go outside?"

Green eyes didn't blink as Severus hesitated.

"I sit on the front steps."

"That's it?"

"I think that we have already established the fact that until several days ago I was unfamiliar with the terrain."

"We could go ice skating."

"Potter, do you even know how to ice skate?"

"Nope."

"Or where to go to ice skate?"

"Nope."

Severus sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Harry glanced up at him.

"We could just go for another walk."

A loud crash echoed out above them. Severus watched as Harry brows crinkled and green eyes darted upwards.  
>Severus barely caught the muttered "Didn't think it would be that dangerous," that came from the young man beside him.<p>

"What is going on up there, Potter?"

He watched as those green eyes darted down and locked into a staring match with the carpet.

"Nothing."

Severus opened his mouth to say something else when Luna came prancing into the room.

"Sorry about all that noise, Harry. I got a bit unsteadied by the-"

She stopped in midsentence as her eyes drifted over to Snape.

"Hello Professor," she said, light and airy, without any trace of the seriousness and solidity that there had been only moments before.

"Miss Lovegood, whatever have you been doing?"

Luna glanced down at herself and Harry tried to stifle his laughter. Luna was wearing muggle clothing, jeans and a t-shirt, but she was covered in streaks of dirt and mud.

"Oh, the Winged Valumpules struck again."

Severus looked a bit bewildered at the statement, but knew better than to ask what exactly his former student was talking about.

"Anyway, Harry, it'll be all done by tomorrow afternoon. Glad the two of you are getting along all right."

A bright smile lit her face as she turned and skipped out of the room, humming happily. Severus glanced at the young man next to him, noting that his eyes were glowing with mirth.

"Are you quite sure it is nothing?"

Harry nodded, adding, "Besides, it won't be a surprise if I tell you, now would it?"

He watched as Severus narrowed his eyes. That was still a fearsome look, but not quite as terrifying as it had been when he was a first and second year.

"On second thought, I think I'll go to bed. I have a few things I need to be up early for."

Harry made to get up and then paused. He glanced over at Severus, who was watching him. With a small smile, he leaned over. He felt the older man freeze all movement and heard him catch his breath as Harry brushed his cheek against Severus's.

"Goodnight Severus," he murmured into the older man's ear, and then withdrew, leaving a chaste kiss on his cheek, which was now slightly flushed.

Severus supressed the shiver that threatened to overtake him, but he couldn't help but to stare at Harry with wide eyes. He watched as the young man rose from his seat and made his way to the door. Harry turned and gave him another small smile before slipping through the frame. The heavy oak door clicked closed behind the younger man, leaving him sitting on the couch alone.  
>Severus sat there for several minutes before he managed to get out a hoarsely whispered,"Goodnight, Harry," in return.<p>

He sat there for several hours, staring at the door in quiet thought.

A/n : I hoped that you like the chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts on it.

Love and Kisses,

beautiful lies


	7. Chapter 7

To See The Sun Rise

A/n: I apologize for the delay in updating this. Life sucks sometimes. I was sick and had some other things going on, but it's all good now. Sorry that you guys had to wait so long for this... T.T

Unfortunately, my beta was unable to edit this chapter for me due to life's difficulties as well, but she's still the bestest. *huggles* So if you catch any mistakes, let me know and I'll try and fic them as soon as possible... I still need to go back and fix the mistakes in the first several chapters...

There is only one more chapter for this story, which I will explain to you. I wrote the 1st two chapter for this story over a year ago (waaaaay before I posted it) and I'm now having troubles writing for it. Perhaps one day I will rewrite this, or something, but for now, one more chapter to wrap things up.

Does anyone want to beta a Darry oneshot (which is done :D) or a Harry/Blaise fic (this one is in the process of being writen)? If you do that would be awesome. PM me so we can chat :D Don't worry, I'm working on a new idea for a Snarry fic, but it may be a little while before it gets put up, so keep an eye out. :D

A huge thank you to all of those who have read this story and to those who have reviewed it despite that fact that it's taken me forever to update.

Happy reading.

disclaimer : I don't own HP. I keep forgetting to put these in... mostly because it's so obvious that I don't own it lol XD

Chapter 7

"Well, I think this is the last time I'll be needing to check in on you, Mr. Snape," Healer Holly Germaine said cheerfully as she looked said over the man sitting in a chair that she had pulled to the middle of the room. She had checked him over throughly, making him stretch and lift his arms and legs in ways that he had unable to a few weeks prior.

"You seem to be doing quite well here. Recovery was fairly quick this time compared to the records, but please, do try to avoid overly large venomous snakes in the future. I'm not sure if the treatment will work again."

"Do you honestly think that I would be quite so stupid enough as to go looking for something as such?"

The healer offered him a grin and shook her head slightly, causing her bright blonde shoulder length hair to sway with the motion.

"I dearly hope not."

"I hope not too," a voice drifted from the doorway of Severus's room.

Both Healer and patient turned at the same time even though the voice was familar to them.

Harry stood there, leaning on the doorframe. Severus couldn't help as his eyes drifted over the clothing that hugged the young man's body. Heat sparked in him as he remember the younger man's lips brushing his cheek the night before. He lowered his eyes, not wishing for the Healer to pick up on any of the emotions that might slip through and be seen in the dark orbs.

"Hello there, Mr. Potter. How are you faring today?"

"Hello Holly. I'm well thank you. Yourself?"

"Banging."

He winced sightly at the misused and cheerful sounding muggle term that the young healer used. He watched as Severus raised his eyes back up and hitched an eyebrow, but refused to comment on the word. Harry really wondered where the medi-witch had been to pick that word up as a term to express one's self. Certainly some place very few witches and wizards would probably go.

"You mean kicking, right?"

Holly gave him a slightly puzzled look.

"No, I pretty sure they said banging... Anywho, you," she said as she turned her sttention back to the older man. "You can do whatever you want now, as long as you start in small steps first as a precaution. You can even go back to brewing, but you should start out with easy potions that don't require a lot of time. If I happen to hear that you've over exausted yourself I'll admit you to a ward myself and stand watch over, you chain you to a bed, and feed you all sorts of nasty potions until you're all better. Do I make myself clear?"

Severus's amused expression had drifted from his face and was replaced with a slight scowl and his voice was nearly devoid of emotion at the happily exicuted threat from Holly.

"Very."

"Brillant," she responded.

She turned back to Harry, who was trying to hide a grin, but was failing miserlably. Severus's scowl deepened as he noted both of their expressions.

"I suppose I leave you to get at it then. Oh, and no big, fancy spells either. Small stuff first, remember to remember that."

Snape nodded sharply, once. Holly headed towards the door and gave them a small wave, which Harry returned. There was a clatter of feet on the stairs and then flare of green light a minute or so after she left the room and a loud whoosh signaling that she had flooed out.

"So, everything's all good then?" Harry asked.

A small, nearly inaudible "Yes" floated up to his ears.

"Good then. Umm, could I have a few mintues of your time later?"

Dark eyes locked with his and Harry noted the slightly exposed curiousity.

"I suppose I could spare a few moments. May I inquire as to why?"

Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Surprise, remember?"

Severus gave a small snort then stood. He turned and grabbed the chair and drug it back over to the small desk that had appeared in the room once he had begun walking several weeks ago. He left it pulled out and sat down in it, turning his attention to the small pile of papers that resided there.

He jumped slightly when a pair of arms encircled his shoulders, resting gently there. What had been heat turned to a blaze inside of him. He had been sure that Potter... Harry had left the room when he moved to his desk.

"After lunch?"

Severus gave a slight nod, not trusting his voice at the moment. The warm, bare arms tightened slightly and then withdrew. There was a soft padding of feet on wood flooring and then silence.

By the time that Severus turned around in his chair and looked towards the door, Harry was gone.

Severus decided that since he had nothing else to do, he would go and get a cup of tea before lunch. It was nearly half an hour until one which was the time that had been loosely set by all the ocupaints of the house. Everyone was usually busy with this and that until then.

He stepped through the door and froze.

The kitchen was a complete mess.

There was flour everywhere, looking as though a fight had broken out at some point. Smears of yellow, blue and white fluffy somethings, egg shells, measuring cups, several small containers, spoons of varying sizes and a large bin of sugar that was dangerous close the the edge sat on the counter top. Kreacher was sitting on the floor, his head in his small hands and was making a slight wailing sound. Luna, a bright green apron over her clothes, was stirring a blue mixture in a bowl, most likely the source of some of the streaks, and humming contentedly. Another small house elf was pulling pans out a lower cupboard and floating them over to the counter near the oven. She looked fairly happy, despite the mess. Harry was to the left of her, checking something else in the oven.

And _he_ was wearing a blindingly yellow apron, flour prints on it and his face, as well as blue and white smuges on his face.

Severus just stood there, not even able to form a coherent thought at the scene in front of him.

The older house elf gave another wail, this time louder.

"Kreacher," Harry spoke without turning around. "Please stop that. I told you we'll clean it up when we're done. There's no need to worry."

The littler elf patted him on the head as she walked by again. With a snap of her fingers, dinnerware and cultey flew out of the cupboards above her head and settle in a perfect patterned on the table.

Harry grabbed one of the pans and turned to walk over to Luna. Halfway through his first step something out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention. He paused, turning slowly to see Severus standing there motionless, a look of slight shock on his face.

"Hello," Harry greeted him nervously. He took a few more steps and set down the pan.

"We're making cupcakes."

"Yes," the older man said slowly. "I can see that. But I wonder, was there an explosion of some kind?"

Deep green eyes blinked rapidly.

"Uh, no. We just got kinda carried away I suppose. Would you like to help?"

And Severus opened his mouth to say no, he knew that he did, but he caught those emerald eyes once more. And so, instead of the no he had meant to say, his lips formed another word that he would most likey regret.

"Yes."

But the smile that he recived for it, he decided, was worth whatever mess he was getting himself into.

It was nearly two in the afternoon by the time that Ron and Hermione came home from their visit at The Burrow. The floo flared up in bright green flames and they stepped through, Hermione casting an ash removal spell as soon as their feet touched the wood flooring.

The pair moved through the house and made for the stairs when laughter echoed loudly from the kitchen. Luna's lighter mixing with Harry breathless one. Curious, they walked over to the door and peered in.

Harry was on the floor, slumped up against the cupboard, laughing so hard he was clutching his sides. Luna was perched on the counter nearest to the window. And strangest of all, Snape was in the middle of the kitchen, advancing on Harry with a spoon of blue frosting. A large smear of bright yellow frosting covered the left side of Snape's face, which left her to believe that the next action was revenge of sorts.

Harry raised his arms in protest, but was unable to fend off his former proffesser. Hermione watched with a smile as Snape slowly wiped the spoon across Harry's face, causing her friend to laugh even harder.

Ron stood gaping at the sight. Yeah, sure he had teased Harry a bit about how he felt about Snape. Even he himself had made several suggestions about what Harry could do about it since then, but he never thought he would see this. Severus Snape and Harry Potter, smiling together and playing with frosting. Well, maybe Snape was smirking more then smiling, but it was close enough to leave Ron speechless.

It was hard enough for him to think of his best mate seeking out a relation of any sorts with their former teacher, but when he gave it a thought, this was not the outcome that he had seen. He had imagined a short fling with fights and a falling out, not rolling around in the kitchen, laughing.

And what made it worse was the fact that he had never, in all the years he had known him, heard Harry laugh as he was doing now. So happy and carefree.

And so all he could do was stare, while the world seemed to crumble down on top of him.

True to his word, Harry cleaned the kitchen, after having ordered Kreacher out of the kitchen for a while. The other small elf seemed to have vanished for the moment, leaving Severus to wonder exactly whose it was. Draco and Narcissa entered the house just as the rest of it's inhabitants were seting down.

Harry was relieved when no new verbal fights broke out during the duration of the meal. In fact, Ron was being rather quiet. He watched as Hermione shot him a worried glance every now and then, but for the most part, she focused herself on the conversation that she was conducting with Lady Malfoy.

It was a happy affair for the most part, and after nearly an hour they began to excuse themselves and break off from the main group.

Harry's heart sped up as he tugged shyly on Severus's sleeve. Dark eyes turned to him, and he followed the younger wizard without any farther promting. They climbed the first flight of stairs, and down the hall.

He watched as Severus raised an eyebrow when they stopped in front of his door. A small smile twitched on Harry's lips and he nodded to the door across from the older man's room. Curiousity flitted over that pale face as Harry watched him slowly open the door. Severus paused a moment, then pushed the door open the rest of the way.

And for the second time that day Severus was rendered motionless.

The room had been completely remodeled and was now a very good replica of the Potions Lab that he had kept at Hogworts. Counter tops and table filled with beakers, measuring spoons, a small stirring rods, silver daggers, chopping knives, vials, cauldrons, and everything else that was required for him to be able to succesfully brew potions.

Along the far right wall were shelves, full of jars and bags. All filled with various potions ingredients. There were even a handful or so live plants. Was this all Harry's doing?

Severus stared at the room, his eyes wide and unblinking. It was perfect. And when had Harry thought to do this? Surely this was thought out and planned before either of them had made any moves towards the other. It was too much not to have been.

And then he remembered the loud banging and thumping from the day before, and indeed from the weeks before that. And Luna Lovegood with her light, airy voice and dirt and dust streaked face and robes.

He turned and found that brillant green staring at him, judging his reactions and awaiting a response. It took a minute or so for him to react and by then Harry wasn't sure what he was going to do.

He gave a choked laugh when Harry jumped as he moved towards him. And nobody was more surprised then himself when his arms caught the younger man and drew him close.

"Thank you."

Harry shivered at the voice that whispered at his ear. He pulled back a bit and stared up at the older wizard. Deep onyx eyes locked with his and there was unspoken feeling and warmth there.

Without giving Harry a chance to form a reply, he lowered his lips to meet the younger's. The gentle brush of lips left Harry warmed all over. His eye fluttered shut and he focused on the fire racing though his veins. Just as gently, he returned the kiss. After a few moments, Severus pulled back, arms pulling Harry even closer.

He nuzzled his head into Seveus's shoulder, and caught his breath. There was a heartbeat sounding in his ear that echoed his own. A smile tugged at his lips.

This was exactly where he wanted to be.

This was the perfection he had been searching for in his life.

A/n : I don't know what happened. I meant for this chapter to be more serious,the whole thing and all the fluff just came tumbling down one me from no where. I guess thats just what happens... Oh well :D Anyways, I hope that you all liked this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts and opions. Thank you all so much for reading.

I will hopefully have the next chapter up very soon, like in the next week or two, since this one was so short... And like I said, the next chapter is the last one. I know some of you are disappointed about that. Sorry *huggles*

Love and Kisses,

beautiful lies


	8. Chapter 8

To See the Sun Rise

A/n : I apologize. I wanted to have this done and up last week. And then, I got sick. Like stayed inside and moped on the couch the whole week sick. I'm still a bit stuffy, but I'm not as miserable anymore, so I dragged my sorry bum down here to the wifi and got this up for you all.

This is the last chapter for this story. Maybe someday there will be a rewrite with more chapters and such, or second part, but for now, this story is at an end.

Don't be sad. I'm working on another story. I want to write a few chapters and get a bit ahead before I start posting :D It's called 'By Starlight'. Not sure when it will be up, but just keep an eye out for it.

I can't thank you all enough for reading this story, for reviewing it, for favoriting it, and for putting it on alert. I've gotten more reponse fot this story then I ever imagined that I would have. You truly have made me happy :D *super giant huggles*

And a huge, huge Thank You to TheExclaimitoryPanda, for all that you've done for me with this story. You've been such a dear to fix all of my horrid grammer. :D I'll love you always for it *huggles*

Happy Reading

Chapter 8

They were seated on the couch in the drawing room, Harry was sprawled contentedly on the couch, his head resting on Severus's lap. The older man was reading, taking a break from working the his lab. Harry on the other hand, didn't have much to do, and was making different colored shapes of smoke appear out of the end of his wand. He shifted and flipped himself over, looking up at the older man.

Severus ruffled Harry's hair without looking away from his book. Just as he was pulling away, Harry grabbed his hand, interlocking paler fingers with his own.

"And just how, Harry, will I be able to turn the pages now?"

"I'll turned them for you."

His only response was a slight snort.

"Oh Merlin, if you get any more, dare I say, _sweeter_, with each other I think I may vomit."

Harry blinked as he turned his green eyes to the figure in the doorframe. Draco was leaning on the dark wood frame, his nose slightly wrinkled up in distaste. Harry crinkled his eyesbrows in response as he glanced at Severus, who was currently staring daggers at the young blonde man.

"We didn't do anything."

"Yes, you have. The way you two are are with each other. It's completely sicking how all lovey and cuddlely you are sometimes."

"Seriously, Malfoy? That's you're issue?"

"Yes, Potter, it is indeed. I don't know if my view of either of you will ever be the same again."

"You are a complete prat."

"Oh, there you are Draco, " Luna's voice drifted from down the hall. "I need you're help. The Gribbly Nurks have taken over my study area, and I want it back."

Malfoy had a slightly stricken look on his face as he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Why do you have a tennis racket?"

"It's for you. For just in case..."

Luna came into view for a moment, handing off the racket to Draco as she walked by. Light footfalls marked her progress as she continued down the hall.

"What do you mean just in case? Oi, Lovegood!" He turned and quickly made a dash after her.

"In case of what?"

Harry could hardly contine the soft laughter that was bubbling up inside him at the site.

"They make quite a pair, don't they?"

"Indeed, they do."

Harry was feeling a bit agitated. Ron had left the table this morning, muttering something under his breath and avoiding looking at either Harry or Severus. Hermione shook her head and sighed. No one else had really noticed the mood change in the other wizard.

He sighed. Ron had been avoiding not only looking at Harry, but avoiding him in general for the past several days. Not a word had been uttered between them except for the quiet mutterings from the red head, and Harry hadn't been able to make any of those out.

He was so caught up in this thoughts that he didn't noticed that he was being watched until he rose from the armchair that he had been sitting in. Severus stood next to the bookshelf, not moving as the younger wizard made his way over.

They stood there for a moment, neither voicing any thoughts or questions. Slowly, Severus lifted his hand to the younger's face, only to have Harry lean slightly on it. Emerald eyes opened, staring into his own. That deep green burned into him, seemingly peering past him and into his soul, rekindling the fire and spreading it through them both. Slowly, he lowered his lips to meet with the other mans, when a loud voice sounded out, startling them both.

"Oh Merlin, I did not need to see that!"

Green eyes flashed with anger as they turned to the person standing just beyond them open door.

"Ron, what the hell is you're problem?" Harry snapped at him.

The redhead stood there for a moment, his expression unsure. Harry sighed and then stepped forward.

"Seriously, did everyone fill out a schedule to come and have a go at us this morning, or what? But you and I need to talk anyway. Come on, lets go for a walk or something. Severus, we'll be back in just a little while."

Dark hair moved slightly as Severus nodded, staring up at the top row of books as Harry walked past, leaving Ron standing there for a moment for, a stricken look forming on his face. He jerked and turned quickly to follow his friend down the hall.

By the time that he reached the door, Harry already had his shoes on, waiting for him to catch up. They exited the house and turned down the walk. A few mintues passed in silence before Harry stopped and turned to face Ron, his eyes still holding a spark of the previous anger in them.

"The last few days, you've been avoiding me..."

Harry trailed off, not sure of how to breach the subject of him and Severus with his best friend. Ron pause in midstep, his eyes locking with Harry's. The they flicked down to stare at the pavement. He was just getting ready to open his mouth to try again, when Ron cut him off.

"I'm sorry, mate. I've... I've been a bit of an ass to... to the both of you."

Harry stared at him in surprise.

"A bit."

Ron laughed softly.

"Yeah, a bit. I just... I guess I didn't realize that the two of you were so serious. It kinda threw me. And, Harry, I am sorry. I may not competely like the guy, but I'll try my best to get along with him better from now on."

Green eyes blinked swiftly several times.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ron?"

Ron gave Harry a slight push.

"Ha ha, very funny.

He grinned at Harry, who grinned back. It was an instant mood lifter. The air between them felt lighter again. Yes, things between them would be fine.

Harry made his way up to his room. Dinner had been louder then usual, with Ron being in a better mood. Luna relayed the defeat of the Gribbly Nurks to Mrs. Malfoy, including that parts where Draco had yelled and wildly swung around the tennis racket wildly after realizing that there was in fact something fluttering around in the room. Draco hid his face in his hands throughout the conversation, the bits that were visable were bright red.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione surpressed their smiles, knowing firsthand that Draco always had bad encounters with magical creatures.

They had all stayed at the table well after the usual hour before they began to head off to their rooms. Harry had returned to the drawing room for a little while and Severus had disappeared into his newly broken in lab for an indefinet amount of time.

Harry smiled as he walked passed the lab. He wouldn't bother Severus at the moment. He would come back down when he heard the older wizard retiring to his room. So to say he was surprised when the door opened after he had taken two or three steps was an understatement.

He stood there for a moment, blinking up at Severus.

"I thought you'd be longer."

"No, I was cleaning up. And I was wondering, perhaps you wouldn't be adverse to spending the night with me?"

Green eyes stared up at his with slight shock, only growing wider when the other man chuckled.

"That wasn't a propostion, Harry. I just thought that perhaps you would like the company."

He watched in slight amusment as Harry nodded shyly, then proceeded to stand in the middle of the hall, a light blush painting his face. A smile twiched on the corner of Severus's lips as he crossed the hall and entered his room, leaving the door wide open.

Harry stood there for a minute longer, then crossed the hall as well, his heart racing.

As he began to close the door he caught sight of a pale form in the hall, the expression on Draco's face was priceless. A smile made it's way to his lips and he chuckled quietly as he shut the door all of the way.

He turned to Severus, who immediately pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's lips, then stepped back slightly. Harry smiled wider as he looked up at Severus. The older man smirked down at him, onyx eyes ablaze with warmth and an emotion Harry now reconized easily.

He had seen it in the way that Molly and Arthur looked at each other. In the smiles and touches that Bill and Fleur gave when they were together. In the glances and laughter that Tonks and Remus had shared. In the pictures of his mother and father. In the way that Severus way looking at him now.

He smiled even more as Severus pulled lightly on his hand. The fire that had kindled at the first touches that seemed so long ago now blazed brightly as their lips met once more. And for once, Harry was competely thankful that nothing in his life had ever gone according to plan. That warmth that sang through his veins, that heat that sparked when skin met skin, that feeling of content that he had never had so completely before.

Yes, this was what he had been searching for.

This was love.

A/n : Sorry that it's so short, but I hope that you liked it reguardless :) I would love to hear you thoughts, opinions, and comments. Thank you to all of you that have read this chapter and this story and stuck through my ever slow updates until the end. You guys have been the best readers and author could ever ask for. Thank you :D

Eternal Love and Kisses,

beautiful lies

"Dear Merlin above, you two had to do this in a room that everyone frequents?"

"How do you always know when we want your presence least? Because that's when you always show up Malfoy?"

Harry smiled as he looked up at Severus. The older man smirked down at him, onyx eyes ablaze with warmth and an emotion Harry now reconized as love.

Yes, truley this was perfection.

A/n : I hoped that you all liked the last chapter. Like I said, maybe someday something more will happen, or I'll rewrite it. I would love to hear your thoughts, comments, and opinions. Thank you all so very much for reading and sticking with this until the end. You've all been the best readers and reviewers ever *glomp attack* Thank you ever so much for everything :D

Love, Kisses, and Many Thanks,

beautiful lies


End file.
